1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a both-side recording apparatus for recording images on both sides of recording sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various both-side recording apparatuses for recording images on both sides of recording sheets (including what is called copy paper) have heretofore been devised and among them, there is one in which usual one-side recording is effected on one side of the sheets and the one-sided recorded sheets are again directed to the paper supply station or to a separate second paper supply station and then fed back to the recording process station, where recording of an image is effected on the back side of the sheets in the same manner as the front side thereof. This can be said to be the most practical both-side recording apparatus because it only requires one set of recording process stations and it is simple and compact in construction.
However, even in such type of both-side recording apparatus, if provided with a sheet containing tray, a sheet sorting device (sorter), etc., the conditions of the front and back sides of the discharged sheets may differ from each other in the case of the front side recording or the back side recording or the front and back sides of the sheets may differ from each other due to the selection of the transportation path of the sheets and thus, complicated selection of reversal is required. Particularly, when a jam of sheets has occurred in the course of the front side or back side recording operation, there arises the necessity of again effecting the same recording operation to compensate for the recording on the remaining number of sheets and further, depending on the time when the jam occurs, the selection of the reversal may differ and thus, the operation of the apparatus becomes very complicated and the efficiency of the recording operation decreases.